


Man of Her Dreams

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dreamsharing, Erotic Dreams, F/M, First Meetings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: The past two weeks, Natasha has been plagued by erotic dreams of a man she doesn’t know. That’s all about to change when the man of her dreams walks through the door.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Man of Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Bingo 2020 and Roll-A-Drabble for June 27th, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice 2020.
> 
> MMFBingo20 O3: Natasha Romanoff/Neville Longbottom  
> MMF Roll-A-Drabble June 27th trope: Soulmates  
> CastTheDice20 trope: Erotic Dreams
> 
> Many thanks to articcat621 and starrnobella for their help with this. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the MCU or the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

_Natasha’s back arched when the man above her hit a particularly sensitive spot as he continued to thrust in and out. In and out._

_Squeezing around his thrusting cock, she moaned._

_“Merlin, you feel so good,” he ground out._

_She was so far gone that she didn’t notice what exactly he said. Natasha just knew that she was close and she didn’t want him to stop. Releasing the tight grip her right hand had on his upper arm, Natasha slipped her hand between their bodies. Her clit was swollen and already very sensitive that she knew it was only a matter of time before she welcomed that land of oblivion._

_“Harder,” she breathed._

_“As my soul commands,” he grunted._

Gasping, Natasha woke with a start. Her body felt on fire, and she was wound tight. It was the same feeling she had every day for the past two weeks she’d been having these salacious dreams.

“I can’t handle much more of this,” she whispered into the darkness, “especially not today with this group coming in from the UK.”

A knock on her door pulled Natasha’s focus from her dreams.

Clint’s voice floated through her closed door. “Nat, Fury said the Brits were on their way.”

“How long?”

“Five minutes,” he replied. “Ten tops.”

“Fuck,” she hissed. She knew she wouldn’t have enough time to relieve the tension built up inside from the dream. It was going to be a long day.

By the time she arrived in the conference room, Natasha could feel that some of the tension had eased from her body.

“You okay?” Clint whispered once she was close enough. “You look wound pretty tight right now. More so than normal.”

She sent him a dark look. “I had another of those damn dreams this morning. I woke up just before you knocked on my door.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “And you still have no idea who he is?”

Natasha started to reply, but the door opened, and Director Fury entered with a half dozen other people behind him, so she shook her head silently. Her heart stopped as her breath caught in her throat.

He was here. The man from her dreams was here.

“Fuck.” She could tell that she had Clint’s undivided attention with that one word. “He’s here.”

“Which one?”

“The tall one.”

Clint snickered. “Of course, it’s the tall one. Silly me, why did I even ask?”

“I hate you,” she hissed as she crossed her arms in front of her.

“Nah, you love me,” he teased before turning his attention to the director.

Natasha grumbled under her breath, but she too turned her attention to Director Fury. Before she could give her boss her undivided attention, her attention was caught by the man standing across the room from her—the man from her dreams.

* * *

Later that morning, after the introductions were over, Natasha stormed her way through the corridors. She needed caffeine if she was going to make it through meeting the man from her dreams much less make it through the rest of the day. After her eyes connected with his during the meeting, Natasha couldn’t tear her gaze from his, and she felt her desire for the unknown man skyrocket.

“This can’t be happening,” she muttered as she entered the kitchen.

“These dreams have really got you bothered, don’t they?” Clint asked as he entered behind her.

“Of course they do! How do I tell a man I’ve never met before that I’ve been having erotic dreams about him for two weeks now?”

“Just tell him. Maybe start with your name?” A new voice offered.

The color drained for Natasha’s face as Clint’s eyes glinted mischievously as the other man appeared.

“And then let him introduce himself and allow him to explain,” he added.

Natasha turned to face him. “You know what I’ve been dealing with?”

He nodded. “I do. I’ve been having the same dreams.”

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Clint mused from behind Natasha. He smirked and leaned back against the counter.

Looking over her shoulder at her friend, she glared. “Leave,” she told him.

“You’re in the community kitchen,” he pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s okay,” the other man said. He gestured to one of the tables on the far side of the room and grinned. “I can take care of eavesdroppers.”

“Party pooper,” Cint teased.

“Ignore him,” Natasha told the other man as she followed him to the table he’d indicated. She had no idea how he was going to do that, but if he was anything like Wanda, then Natasha knew he had some sort of trick up his sleeve.

After the couple sat down, he pulled out a stick and said, “ _Muffliato_.”

“What the…” Clint said.

Natasha turned to see him pressing a hand against his ears. She turned back to the man across the table from her and raised an eyebrow.

“The spell creates a buzzing sound in the ears of someone outside of the spell,” he explained.

Holding out his hand, he added, “My name is Neville Longbottom, a wizard from Britain.”

“Natasha Romanov, a former Russian assassin,” she replied as she shook his hand. Settling back onto her side of the table, she said, “Since you seem to know what’s going on, care to explain?”

Of all the things Natasha expected him to say, what came out of his mouth next wasn’t it. It wasn’t even remotely close to what she’d been anticipating.

“What do you know about soulmates?”


End file.
